Cyborg Hedgehog
by Tails Luv-er
Summary: Sonic gets captured by Eggman after an unprecedentedly strong attack on the United Federation. Later on, Sonic is run through the new Roboticizer, but before he can be turned into a complete robot, he is saved by Shadow. Contains yaoi. Sonadow/SonicxShadow. If you don't like, don't read and don't flame. Inspired by a picture by yaoi101 on deviantART. The link is in the story.
1. Not Meant to Happen

_Okay, so I said in my last update that I'd have a new Sonadow story coming. Well, here it is! If you didn't read my last oneshot, then you probably haven't seen this mentioned. It's inspired by the artwork at _(yaoi101 . deviantart . com (slash) art/Sonadow-46150410)_. That's also the artwork that I used for the book cover for this story. Well, rather, I used the colored version of it that's also on yaoi101's profile. Anyway, this is meant to be just an introductory chapter as to what happened before the artwork. The scene of the artwork and later will show up in the later chapters. Well, please enjoy!__  
_

* * *

Chapter One: Not Meant to Happen

It was horrid… It was the most awful thing I had seen in my entire life, and I'll probably never see anything worse. Doctor Robotnik… That horrible Eggman… I'll never forget what happened. I remember it too well to forget even the smallest detail.

Eggman had been dormant for around five months. We all thought he had fallen off the face of Mobius, metaphorically speaking. We had no idea what he was doing, and we thought that was for the better. Look how wrong we ended up being. The day it happened seemed like a boringly normal day. I usually expect the unexpected, but that day just seemed so ordinary that I couldn't help but feel like nothing was going to go wrong. Everyone was going about their daily routines: Sonic was running, Tails was tinkering away, I was wandering around the Mystic Ruins, etcetera.

Sonic had gotten back from his run early. That sometimes happened, though. It wasn't a cause for concern, and since he had no reason other than he felt like it, everyone else brushed it off, but I started to get the feeling that something wasn't right. I know Sonic had no reason for ending his run early, but I couldn't shake that feeling. _Oh, well, _I thought, _it's just me. I'm being a worrywart._ Then I started thinking. Maybe, if that day was a normal day, I could make it unusual, and I knew exactly how. I was going to confess a crush I had had for a long time. Well, it was a lot more than a crush. I was in love.

I was scared, however. I, the Ultimate Lifeform, was scared of admitting I was in love. Maybe it was because it wasn't exactly orthodox. It's always hard to admit you're in love anyway, but when you're a guy that loves another guy, it suddenly becomes tenfold more difficult. My life was going to be changed that day. I could feel it, but I didn't know exactly how it would be changed, or even whether it would be for better or worse.

It was decided, though. I had to tell him. I had to tell Sonic the Hedgehog how I felt about him. I went to his and Tails' house, and it just happened to be Sonic who opened the door. I had to try so hard to hide the red blush appearing on my face, but I think there was still a bit of it that was visible. "Hey, Shadz! What's up?" I always pretended to hate it when he called me Shadz despite the fact that I loved the little nickname, so I made an exaggerated frown.

"Don't call me Shadz," I said rather straightforwardly. "Anyway, I'm here because…" I paused, and blush appeared on my face once again.

"Shadow, you're blushing! Why are you blushing?" Sonic's voice was half sincere, half joking. He did want to know why I was blushing, but I knew that, if it were anything that could be taken in a joking matter, he would laugh and try to kid around.

"Sonic, there's something I have to tell you, and I need you to be completely serious about this." His playful demeanor quickly vanished and was replaced by a more serious look as he nodded. "I—"

Unfortunately, I never got to say what I wanted. Tails came running up the stairs from his workshop yelling Sonic's name. "Have you looked at the news?" he asked quickly and worriedly.

Sonic shook his head at the orange kit. "No, I haven't. Why? What's wrong? You don't look so good, buddy. Before you tell me anything, take a deep breath and go slowly."

The fox breathed in for about three seconds before exhaling. "It's E-Eggman! He's attacking Station Square, and he's got an army of robots! A huge one! Bigger than even the GUN! It doesn't look good! We've gotta do something about it!" As he was explaining the situation, Sonic's face turned pale.

"This isn't good!" exclaimed the blue hedgehog. It was obvious then. There would be no confession from me on that day. "Shadz and I'll head to Station Square right now! Get in the Tornado and get Knuckles! Then, come and back us up from the air! Sound like a plan, bud?" His little brother nodded and immediately sped off toward his workshop. "Ya ready, Shadow?"

I sighed. There went my chance. I just composed myself like nothing bad had happened and replied, "Yes, faker. Let's destroy the Doctor's robots. They'll never hold a candle to anything I can do." He gave me a thumbs-up before we both dashed off in the direction of Station Square.

When we arrived there… Oh, God… I swear the city was in worse shape than Westopolis during the Black Arms invasion, and it was almost as bad as it is in the future where Iblis thrived, only sans the lava. "What the hell happened here?" I asked myself as we ran through the city, destroying useless Egg Pawns that were obviously just meant to take up our time.

Even though the question wasn't directed toward him, Sonic answered, "I don't know. This looks worse than anything Eggman could pull off. Are we sure this is Eggman we're dealing with?" He had a point. How could the Doctor manage something of that magnitude? It didn't seem possible. I knew from the robots, though. No other than he himself would use those bots. He was actually getting good, and as far as we knew, and still know, he had no external help.

Eventually, we made it to the evil scientist. "Yo, Eggman!" exclaimed Sonic. The bloated doctor, who was just in his hovercraft thing, as always, faced the two of us with a smirk under that horridly huge mustache.

"Ah, Sonic and Shadow! Just as I expected!" After saying that, he sent dozens upon dozens of a new robot at us, and I believe they were stronger than any of that size that we had fought before. "I call them SWATbots." They were black robots that were very humanoid in shape, and for a head, they had what looked as if it was a helmet meant for battle. They had every tool imaginable at their disposal, and it took us a full thirty seconds to destroy one of them, despite the fact that they were only the size of a human.

After taking down several of them, we were exhausted beyond belief. I don't even know how Eggman managed to build something so durable that even a spin attack seemed to do nothing. Then, one of them shot me with something. I don't know what it was, but I just fell to the ground, and I felt as if I didn't have control of anything below my neck. The Doctor just laughed as Sonic looked at me and shouted my name in worry. "Shadow, you must be wondering what my wonderful SWATbot just did to you. It paralyzed you. Temporarily, of course, but there is a reason for doing it."

He snapped his fingers, and all of the SWATbots started to crowd around Sonic until I heard the cobalt hedgehog yell, "Shit!" as he dropped to the ground. Oh, no…! No, not Sonic! One of the bots picked him up and slings him over its shoulder.

"Sonic!" I cried. "Sonic! No! Don't take Sonic away! Goddammit, Doctor!" I knew he was going to do terrible things. If he did this to Station Square, then what would he do to Sonic?

"Shadow, is that really you? You're actually _worried_ about Sonic, of all people?" I could understand his surprise at that, but I wasn't thinking about what he would think of me. I knew that, whatever he was going to do to Sonic, I would probably never get to see him again, and if I did, the sapphire hedgie would probably never be the same.

"Shadz, don't worry about me!" said Sonic. "I'll find a way out of this!"

I sighed, and tears started coming out of my eyes. I couldn't stand the thought of possibly losing him. Not after all we had been though. Not with how I felt. "Sonic, you don't understand! He'll do terrible things to you!"

Sonic just shook his head. "I'll be fine! Why are _you_ even worrying about me?"

"You don't get it! I love you! If you were to die, then I don't even know what I'd do! If you can't get yourself free, promise me you'll at least live! Please!"

The look on his face at that moment… It had to contain the most emotions I had ever seen at one time. Confusion, sorrow, shock, and even more occupied his face. Finally, out of his partially open mouth, he was able to respond, "I-I can't make a promise like that, Shadow, but I promise I'll try."

More tears than I had ever released were streaming down my face as the SWATbots and Eggman with Sonic in tow disappeared in the distance. The emotional pain I felt… It made me feel sick… It had all just happened so fast! I laid there for hours, just hoping that nothing terrible happened to Sonic.

Eventually, the Tornado landed by me, and Tails and Knuckles hopped out, running over to me as fast as they could. "Shadow!" exclaimed Tails. "What happened? Where's Sonic?" At that point, I really didn't want to explain what happened, but I had to. Tails propped me up against the Tornado as I began telling him what happened. As I rehashed everything, tears welled up in both my eyes and Tails', and I think I could see a couple come out of Knuckles' amethyst orbs as well. I left out any mention of saying I loved him, though…

"Oh, my God… So… Eggman actually got ahold of Sonic?" I couldn't bring myself to say any more words, so I just nodded. "H-how could this happen?"

I sighed angrily. "I'm a fucking weakling, that's how… I couldn't stop him from taking him."

Tails wiped his tears away and shook his head. "No, Shadow. There was nothing you could do; you can't blame yourself. Besides, why are _you_ worried about him?"

I didn't bother to wipe away my tears. "How many times am I going to get asked that question? Do you want to know the truth?"

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" How did he know? I had no clue how he would know such a thing. I think he noticed the expression of surprise on my face as he continued, "I've known for a while. The way you look at him… Only someone in love looks at someone like that." I always thought I had hidden it well, but I guess with how intelligent Tails was, it was only a matter of time before he found out.

After that, we headed back to the Mystic Ruins, and Tails took us to a forest in which he had prepared a whole village in case of emergency. "It's called Knothole. It's where we'll have to live if we want to stay safe from Eggman."

Soon, everyone was at Knothole, and Tails and I had to explain what happened to Sonic. All of them were devastated. "How could this happen?" or, "Why Sonic?" were only a couple of the questions coming from the crowd before I heard Amy burst into tears. After a few minutes of listening to her cry, she stormed up to me, eyes narrowed in anger.

"How could you let this happen to him, Shadow?" she screamed. "You always wanted to get rid of him! And then, when your chance came, you took it without even thinking! Isn't that right?"

I couldn't just let her insult me or the way I felt about Sonic. "Shut the fuck up, Amy! You have no damn clue about anything that's spewing out of your mouth! Sonic is my friend! If I hadn't been paralyzed, I would have helped him without a second thought!"

"Lies! I know you're lying! You probably just left the man I love without looking back!"

"The man you love? That's bullshit! All you fucking do is chase him around! That's not love! Even if you love him, you're not the only goddamn person who does! I love him more than I've loved anyone in my entire damn life, and you don't see me crying my eyes out! Believe me, I want to, but I won't! Now stop blaming me for this, or I'll Chaos Control you to the farthest reaches of Mobius!"

I guess my yelling got to her, because she burst into even more tears and ran off to God knows where. "Shadow, I think you took it a bit overboard there…" said Tails, and he was right. I did take it overboard, but I couldn't just let her insult me like that!

"I need to spend some time alone…" I stated before I took off from Knothole.

It's been eight months since then. Tails has become extremely depressed, and he won't even come out of his workshop without a really good reason. Knuckles hasn't been as… well, knuckleheaded as he used to be. It's as if Sonic and only Sonic brought that on. Amy actually gave up on the faker, but she hasn't tried chasing anyone else. Her heart is broken. Cream and Vanilla try their best to keep their and everyone else's moods up, although sometimes, I see Cream and Cheese crying. The Chaotix… Well, they've just been themselves. There's really been no change, but I can tell they miss the Blue Blur. Silver disappeared shortly after Sonic's capture. We don't know whether he went back to the future or went somewhere else. Blaze has become very anti-social again without either Silver or Sonic despite how much Cream tries to get her to talk to others.

And I… haven't been the same. I haven't had anyone to call faker. I haven't had anyone to race. I haven't heard any playful banter. I haven't seen his cocky smile. I haven't felt happy… I'm just an empty shell, but unlike most everyone, I haven't lost hope that he's somehow alive, and today, I'm going to prove it, no matter what the cost to me is.

* * *

_So, how did you all like? I thought I did a decent job. I don't usually write in past tense when I write in first person, but I think it helped capture things better. I hope you all enjoyed the story, and expect more in both here and _Unexpected Events_. I'm also writing a Shadilver oneshot as a request from catlover10192. Well, I'll see you all next time!_


	2. The Roboticizer

_Hey, everyone! Yes, I've finally updated! Aren't you all excited! This time, I have the next chapter of _Cyborg Hedgehog_ for you guys! I hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

Chapter Two: The Roboticizer

"Shadow, you can't! Don't you know what Eggman will do to you?" Tails keeps telling me not to go… I know he understands, but he loves me too much to let me go, and I don't mean a romantic type of love.

"Tails, I know full well the risks I'm taking by doing this, but I can't die by doing this. You'll at least know I'm alive, but I have to prove that Sonic _is_ alive. I don't think Eggman would kill him _after_ taking him prisoner. He would have done it right there in front of my eyes, otherwise. No, the Doctor had other plans for him, and I intend to find out exactly what those plans were." Since he's in front of me, I push him aside.

I start walking away. "But, Shadow! You can't!" He runs up to me and hugs me from behind. "If something happened to you… I… I don't know what I'd do!" I can hear him crying. "You're the only person that comes and checks on me. I'm gonna lose touch with reality if you don't come back!"

I get his arms off me, turn around, and put my hands on his shoulders. "I'll come back. I promise. And I'll come back _with_ Sonic. You have my word."

He nods and wipes his tears away. "All right… Just stay safe and don't do anything stupid!"

I nod back at him. "I will. Good-bye, Tails. I'll see you when I get back." I dash out of his workshop without saying anything else. He's probably wondering how I can have this much confidence that I'll return and that Sonic's alive. I guess I just love Sonic that much, and as for how I'm sure I'll return, I think that's just me. Just because I haven't been happy doesn't mean I'm not still confident in my own abilities. Nothing changes the fact that I'm the Ultimate Lifeform.

Soon enough, I arrive at Central City… Or rather, what _used_ to be Central City… After Eggman raided Station Square, he commenced to take over the entire United Federation, and of course, since Central City was the capital city, he runs the new Eggman Empire from there. Now, the city's called Robotropolis, because his robots basically run the place. They're the police force. They're the workers. While the people suffer under the Doctor's evil hand. I know there's nothing I can do for them right now, but I wish there was. The first step toward freedom for them is to free Sonic.

In the center of the city, where the White House used to be, sits Eggman's large tower. His headquarters. It's a large, egg-shaped building, possibly modeled after the Doctor's own physique. He's always been one for self-admiration, and I can't say I'm lacking in that department myself. The building is patrolled day and night by SWATbots. I've only had a couple run-ins with those robots since the incident, but they are much easier to handle when they aren't swarming you. However, if a SWATbot were to catch somebody trying to sneak into the headquarters, almost all of the bots in the city would be after said human or Mobian.

I've learned from my encounters that the robots tend to use brute force and paralysis as their tactics. They aren't very agile and cannot seem to recover easily from unbalance. It turns out that the Doctor did not prepare them for being faced one-on-one with any of our superhuman crew. Especially not Amy. I've seen her finish one off in seconds with that mallet of hers… I'm glad I've never actually seen her hit a living being with that thing. That would surely result in several broken bones or a severely cracked skull, depending on where she hit the person.

Back to the situation at hand, though. There is actually a reason that I think Sonic is alive. Rouge, who has been our spy, has told us that Eggman is building a new machine called a Roboticizer. It's supposedly going to turn normal Mobians and humans alike into mindless robots forced to work for the evil doctor. He wouldn't build something like that unless it would help get rid of one pest that he refuses to let die. I know he wouldn't let Sonic die. He liked the fun that Sonic gave him by resisting, and now that there's no more of that, he would surely want to put him to use.

The thought that Sonic could be alive fills me with hope. It's the only reason I'm able to keep my sanity; the only thing that I can cling to. That's why I haven't abandoned this preposterous Freedom Fighter thing, because I know that, with Sonic, we have a chance at taking that abhorrent scientist down. However, as much as I hate to admit it, if Sonic isn't alive, then we've already lost. I would only help for a while longer before I'd end up losing my sanity, because the man I loved more than life itself would be gone. Yes, I love Sonic more than life itself, which is why I haven't given up.

Soon enough, after stealthily moving across the city, blending in as best I can with the scarce amount of Mobians on the street, I arrive at the headquarters. It's much larger the closer you are to it. I didn't expect it to be this huge. That just means more trouble for me when it comes to finding Sonic. I slip into a dark alleyway and turn on the holomap Tails gave me of the building. I scan over it to find that the halls are very symmetrical, and there are many of them, creating more intersections than I'd like to see. The floor with the prison block is better, but I doubt Eggman would keep Sonic there. No, he's more likely to keep his cobalt archnemesis locked up close to him, and somewhere that the security would be extra tight.

Eggman spends most of his time in front of several screens which display video being transmitted from his seeing-eye robots; "flies on the wall", as we like to call them. They patrol every inch of every city, making sure that Eggman has the latest news on disobedient citizens without having to rely on security cameras that could so easily be avoided. I despise the little suckers with a passion and just happen to shoot a Chaos Spear at any one that comes my way.

I digress, though. Since Eggman spends most of his time up there, it would be common sense that Sonic is being held there as well, and the fact that the Doctor's bedroom is on the same floor only further reinforces that logic. Unfortunately, it's at the top, making an already hard mission even more difficult. The new Roboticizer, however, is supposed to be located on the ground level, and if Sonic is taken there today, then that makes the mission much easier when it comes to finding him, but much harder in terms of getting him out.

Don't worry, Sonic. I'll get you out yet. I turn off the map and put it in my quills before trying to step out. There don't seem to be that many SWATbots around here, but I still have to be careful. I walk up to the building, and if my eyes aren't deceiving me, there seems to be a grate at the very top of the building, right where Eggman's floor is… I just need to find a place to climb… Ha! This is a joke! There are footholds on the building that are perfect to climb on. Surely Eggman doesn't want people to sneak in, so why, then, did he make it so damn easy?

I grab onto the footholds and start climbing up the building with nearly no effort. I eventually make it to the top, thanking God and Professor Gerald that I'm not afraid of heights. I look up, and only an inch above my head is a grate opening up into, most likely, a vent system. The Doctor sure didn't think things through when he made this tower. It's as if he wants somebody to sneak in here, and knowing him, that is a possibility, but I can't worry about that now. I have to focus on the mission.

I reach up, pull the grate out, and drop it before I climb in. I crawl a couple yards into the vent before I once again pull the map out of my quills. I guess Tails was smart and put an extremely accurate GPS in here, because it knows exactly where I am. Why am I saying that like I'm surprised? I shouldn't be. I'm near the very edge of the building, and I'm right above… Eggman's control room. Shit. If he hears me, I'm done for. I have to keep quiet.

I put the map away and continue crawling, making sure not to drag my shoes on the metal beneath me. Soon, I make it to a vent, and through it I can see Eggman sitting near his many screens. As I hover over the grated vent, he seems to see something on the screens, although I can only tell that from his facial expression. I can't see the screens.

"Oh, where's Shadow? I saw him leave the forest, but… where the hell did that Ultimate Lifeform go?" He pauses for a few seconds. "Oh, well, it's no big deal. It's not like he could get in anywhere important." And he pauses yet again. "Bathroom time…" I hear him whisper as he gets up and walks out of the room. I let out the breath that I didn't even know I was holding and lift the grate out before squeezing through it and quickly getting against a wall. I scan for cameras, but there aren't any… Apparently, he doesn't expect people to sneak in this high up.

I go in the same direction that the Doctor did and see a short hallway with four other doors. One of them has just closed, and I assume that's the bathroom. I walk down to the one at the end of the hall, which I assume is Sonic's cell, and there's a voiceprinted lock on the wall. Damn… And I can't talk without being noticed… I am able to imitate the Doctor's voice, but that won't help here.

In only a few seconds, I hear the toilet flush, and I quickly run back into the control room before hiding in a place where I can still see what's going on. Eggman comes out of the bathroom and walks over to the door I was just at and says to it, "This is Doctor Eggman. Open this door."

"Voiceprint recognized as Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik. Door opening." The door opens, and Eggman walks in there. I sneak over to the door and peek around the corner to see the Doctor standing in front of…

"Rise and shine, Sonic! Today's the day you're going to be roboticized! Come on, up and at 'em! This is a day to be excited for!"

The Blue Blur sits up from the most likely uncomfortable bed he's laying in… God, he looks horrible… His normally bright cobalt pelt is now nearly unsaturated, and his colorful emerald eyes seem to have lost all life. The quills on the back of his head that used to be straightened back by the sheer force of running now droop. And his figure… Well, his stomach's definitely seen better days… I can see his ribs, for Chaos' sake… and his legs look incredibly weak. He looks only like a shadow of what he was… but he's alive. I was right all along.

"Shut up, Egghead." He sounds so… bitter… but I suppose being in a place like this for eight months could do that… "Let's just get this over with and not dillydally. Take me down there and don't make such a big fuss about it."

"Someone's in an especially harsh mood today. Have you finally given up hope that Shadow will come to your rescue, 'princess'?"

"I'm not a damn woman, Robotnik, and no, I haven't given up hope. He's gonna come, whether it's after or before I'm roboticized. He said he loves me, and even if that wasn't true, I know that he and Tails are good enough friends of mine that one of them would come to save me."

"The famous Sonic the Hedgehog depending entirely on his friends… That seems terribly out of character for you."

"Well, what else am I supposed to do? I can't escape. Not with the shape I'm in."

The Doctor chuckles. "I suppose you are correct." He walks over and helps the hedgehog out of the bed, and the two of them walk over to one of the doors, and Eggman opens it to reveal an elevator. After the two of them walk through it, and when it goes down, everything that just transpired sinks into my mind. "Today's the day. I have to hurry."

I understand I'm taking a huge risk by doing what I'm about to do, but I have to. I must. I spindash right into the elevator door, destroying it, and I expect an alarm to go off, but nothing happens. Talk about cheap security. The elevator is still going, but it soon stops way down low. I grab onto one of the steel cables and slide down it, making my way down.

Once I'm there, I make sure nothing's in the elevator before opening the emergency hatch and exiting through the elevator itself. I'm only feet behind them now, but I have to be careful. I stick to the shadows as much as I can, avoiding the seeing-eye robots that patrol the halls.

Soon enough, the two of them stop by a door, and the Doctor once again opens it with his voice, but before I can make it over there, the door closes with both of them in there. "Fuck… This is not good…" I didn't even hear what he said to open the door. Did he say the same thing that he did upstairs?

"How does it feel when you're about to become a robot?" I can hear Eggman on the other side of the door, but just barely. I'm guessing he already has Sonic in the machine. Goddammit. I say what the Doctor said earlier into the voiceprinted lock, making sure to imitate his voice the best I can, and the door opens. What I see is Eggman pressing a button, and Sonic's left arm is starting to become metal as he screams in pain.

"Sh-Sh-Shadow?!" exclaims Robotnik.

"Damn you, Doctor!" I shoot a Chaos Spear at his control terminal as powerfully as I can, and then I run over, grab Sonic, and get the hell out of that room.

"Shad… Sh-Sh… Shadow… I… I knew you'd come…" He sounds so tired… That machine must take more out of someone that it seems…

"Of course, faker. Now let's get you out of here." I rush out of the building fast enough that the doctor's robots can't hope to catch me, and I find an old and dilapidated stone building to take shelter in for now, because both Sonic and I are exhausted.

I set Sonic down on the ground leaning against a wall before I sit down on his right side. Before I know it, he lays his head on my shoulder and grabs my hand. "Thanks…" he mumbles before he closes his eyes and quickly dozes off.

"You're welcome, Sonic…" and I close my eyes as well…

* * *

_Well, how was it? I seriously hope you guys all liked it! You've all been waiting a long time for this chapter, and you're probably glad it's up. Well, I will hopefully see you guys again soon! Till next time!_

-Tails Luv-er


End file.
